Broken Under Destruction
by The Super Mole
Summary: StarClan has revealed the knowledge that something is coming, something bad, yet they have no idea what it is and what might save their surviving kin in the clans around the lake. It is shown to a cat disdained by his own clan what could save them all.
1. ShadowClan

****

_Quick Disclaimer: I do not own ShadowClan or Warriors, the Erins do. _

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader **Cloudstar-** A pale blue-gray she-cat with pale blue, almost white, eyes.

Deputy **Rushtail-** A russet colored tom with white paws and bright green eyes.

Medicine Cat **Icebreath-** A blue-gray and white patched tom with light blue eyes.

Warriors **Nightwhisker-** A black tom with white paws and tail tip and amber eyes.

**Oakcloud- **brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Sliverclaw- **silver tabby tom with green eyes.

**Autumnblaze- **fiery orange she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Leafpaw

**Moonbeam- **blue-gray and white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

**Whiteberry-** white and orange patched she-cat with amber eyes.

**Russetfall-** rusty colored tom with green eyes.

**Sorrelmask-** tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes. Apprentice- Brokenpaw

**Silentwhisker-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Marshfur- **dusty gray furred tom with light green eyes.

**Talonscar- **gray tabby tom with a long scars on his flanks and gray eyes.

**Duststorm- **light brown she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes. Apprentice- Frostpaw

**Tangleclaw-** long furred dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices **Leafpaw- **gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Brokenpaw-** long furred dark brown tabby tom with a broken tail and amber eyes.

**Frostpaw-** black and white patched she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens **Heathermaple-** light brown she-cat

**Darkice-** silver and black she-cat (Mother to Kestrelkit, a black tom, and Thornkit, a gray tom)

Elders **Stonepelt-** scarred dark gray tom

**Sharpfang-** black and ginger tom

**Cedarclaw-** blind, ginger tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue

**I am really trying to be more active on fanfiction, but it seems that whenever I try to write I get writer's block or come up with a new story. So, here's a new story from one of those moments. Hope you enjoy the prologue because there is definately more!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._**

Prologue

The day was young, dawn had just recently come. On the horizon the sun rose slowly, casting bright rays over the forested slopes around the lake. A soft breeze blew through the trees. Under their shady canopies an elderly cat raced. His breath came in wheezing gasps as his paws thudded on the forest floor. Bushes tugged and scratches at his blue-gray and white splotched coat. Light blue eyes flitted in their sockets.

Soon enough the tom came to where the oak, maple, and bramble forest ended and the pine forest began. Here he was met by a group of four cats, the dawn patrol.

One of them stepped forward. "Icebreath, you look like you have been running from a family of badgers! Are you okay?" she asked. The she-cat too had the same color of fur and eyes, but she was much younger.

Icebreath looked up to his niece. "I have seen something awful, Moonbeam."

The she-cat stared at him, fear in her icy gaze. "Come, we must return to camp," said a warrior next to Moonbeam before she could say anything in reply. "Cloudstar will need to here this."

Nodding Icebreath joined the patrol and returned to the ShadowClan camp.

On return to the camp the medicine cat was immediately escorted to the leader's den. At the back of the den lay a pale gray feline. Its nose was tucked deep under its tail, giving the impression of sleep, but once Icebreath stepped in its eyes flicked open, showing pale blue, almost white, eyes. The tom jumped in surprise, then dipped his head in a sign of respect.

"Good morning, Cloudstar."

The leader slowly rose to her paws, showing her real age in the process. Cloudstar was the oldest cat in the clan, even the elders had no idea when she was born, but she only showed her age to those she trusted. Icebreath was her younger brother, she could trust him.

In a dry and cracked, yet strong and firm, voice the leader growled, "What is it that you want, Icebreath?"

Dismissing the growl with a flick of his tail the medicine cat's face went to a serious look, a glint of fear sparking in his eyes. "I have visited StarClan tonight," he began, then taking a breath continued, "Something is coming, something that might wipe out all the clans as we know it.

Now even fear shown in the leader's gaze. "Is there something that can save us?" she asked.

Icebreath shook his head. "All the medicine cats know of this, but we know nothing of what to do," he replied.

"Do we know of what is coming?" Cloudstar questioned.

The medicine cat only shook his head again.

There was silence in the den. No one spoke, no one moved. All they could do was fear the worst and wait for it to come.

**Did you like it? I did, but of course don't most writers like their creations? Please review! The next chapter should be up soon, unlike my other stories. **


	3. Chapter One

**Next Chapter, yay! One of my stories actually has a chapter one! X3**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**_

Chapter One

Brokenpaw slid out into the pine forest, behind him padded his mentor, Sorrelmask. Most toms from other clans thought her to be beautiful, but those of ShadowClan knew what she was like. Sorrelmask was a vile creature, cared for nothing but her pride, but she did have a soft spot for her apprentice though. After all he was her best friend's son.

"Are you ready Brokenpaw?" she questioned, a growl deep in her throat.

He nodded firmly. It was his final assessment; he wouldn't deny or delay it for all the prey in the around the lake.

Sorrelmask flicked her tail and she bounded away from the camp and her apprentice.

Going in another direction, Brokenpaw found himself on the trail of a squirrel. Steadily, the scent grew stronger until her reached the border of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. There sitting so close to the border, its scent practically masked by the border markers, was the squirrel. It just sat there, chewing on a seed.

Brokenpaw licked his lips, almost tasting the creature's succulent flesh. Sticking to the shadows, his dark tabby pelt nearly invisible, the apprentice approached the squirrel. Once close enough, he dropped into a crouch.

Just as Brokenpaw was about to pounce something startled the squirrel and it darted across the border and up a tree. Hissing in annoyance, Brokenpaw was just about to turn away when a voice held him back.

"Don't even think about it," a familiar voice growled.

Out of the bushes on the ThunderClan side of the border, came a patrol of three cats, Nightstorm, the ThunderClan deputy, Rainheart and Brackenfrost, two newly appointed warriors. Brackenfrost had been the one to speak.

"Think about what?" Brokenpaw retorted.

The warrior's tail lashed back and forth. "You know what I mean."

Digging his claws into the ground, Brokenpaw hissed, "I wasn't going to go over the border and steal prey! I'm not an ignorant kit!" His fur stood on end and his lips were curled back into a snarl, Brokenpaw struggled to control himself.

Now the ThunderClan deputy stepped forward. "Brackenfrost, back down! The last thing we need you to do is to pick a fight," she scorned. Then turning to the ShadowClan apprentice, Nightstorm growled, "Be wary of our borders, apprentice, we are not as kind as we used to be." With a flick of her tail, the patrol continued on.

He watched as the patrol disappeared behind a wall of brambles, contempt gleaming in his amber eyes, then he turned away himself. Soon enough Brokenpaw caught the scent of rat.

_Stupid ThunderClan cats! They've been weak ever since that Firestar became leader! _His thoughts spat.

Brokenpaw had heard the stories of the fire-pelted leader from the elders at gatherings. From everything he had heard the leader was no better than hedgehogs in leaf-bare. Brokenpaw gave a quick swipe at the rat, flinging it into the air and caught it in his jaws, relishing the crunch of the things snapped back. Burying his catch, he headed off into another part of the forest.

Three rats and a starling were clamped tightly in his jaws when Brokenpaw returned to camp. His mentor sat quietly at the entrance, her green gaze shining brightly under half shut eyelids. He hesitated before stopping in front of Sorrelmask and setting his catch at her paws.

Her face grew serious when he sat before her. "Well done," she grunted, then grabbed the rats that Brokenpaw let fall from his jaws, while he carried in the starling.

When he entered the clearing he saw the clan busy sharing tongues. Sorrelmask had already deposited the prey onto the fresh-kill pile and was trotting over to Cloudstar, who was sitting with her daughter, Moonbeam.

_What if she mentions my encounter with the ThunderClan patrol? Did she see it in the wrong way? Did she see it at all? _Worries sped through Brokenpaw's mind; that was soon interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Brokenpaw! Oh, how was your assessment? I'm sure you did great! How's your tail? Oh, it looks swollen! Should I get Icebreath? Or Larkpaw?" Silentwhisker fussed.

Brokenpaw groaned, "Honestly, I'm fine mother. My tail hasn't been in pain since I was a kit."

It was true; his tail hadn't been in pain since he had almost fallen off that rock just outside of the camp when he was a kit. His father had found him in time to catch his tail before he fell and did some serious damage on himself. Unfortunately that led to a broken tail and a clan of suspicious cats. They believed he was a reincarnation of the tyrannical Brokenstar. That could get rather frustrating.

Still, Silentwhisker fussed and licked his fur flat against his will. Brokenpaw fussed and groaned, but his mother didn't give up. She didn't stop until she had finished. His spirits sunk when he heard Leafpaw and Frostpaw snickering by the apprentices' den.

"There," she beamed approvingly.

Brokenpaw grumbled under his breath. Ears drooping, he stalked away from Silentwhisker. Stalking past the snickering apprentices and over to the fresh-kill pile he plucked up one of the rats he had caught and sat down to eat it in a secluded and shady part of the camp.

Shortly after Brokenpaw had finished his meal he saw Sorrelmask, Rushtail, and Cloudstar walk out from the leader's den. His mentor nodded to him, an unreadable gleam in her eyes, and then she turned away to the warriors den.

It was quiet for the rest of the day, until dusk. The sun had just slipped to the top of the horizon when Cloudstar clawed her way up to the lowest branch of the tree where she made her announcements.

"Those old enough to catch their own prey join around me!" she yowled, her cry echoing around the clearing.

Not long after she made the call, the clan was gathered below her, eyes shining with eagerness. Cloudstar looked down proudly at her clan.

"It has come to my attention that an apprentice is worthy of receiving his rank among the warriors," she bellowed. "Brokenpaw, could you come forward?"

Brokenpaw was aware of all eyes turning towards him and his ears burned hot with embarrassment. Still, he mustered up the courage to step up to the tree as his leader slipped down to his level.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice and see that he has grown into a fine warrior. So, I hereby name you, Brokenpaw, a warrior under StarClan, Brokentail!" Cloudstar rested her chin on the newly named warrior.

The call of his new name was a little hesitated but it did come. "Brokentail! Brokentail!"

Brokentail puffed out his chest proudly, his amber eyes glistening. Just as cats started to surround him with congratulations the world turned black.

Mist swirled around Brokentail's paws it was an eerie mist that seemed thicker than usual. He could hear cats yowling in terror and battle cries sounding so close that his ears started ringing. Paws thumped around him and the sounds of dying breaths could be heard.

Brokentail whirled around, trying to find the sources of the horrible sounds. "I'm here! I can help! Where are you?" His calls didn't get far, he could tell. They seemed to be sucked up by the swirling mist. _What's happening!_

With a start, the warrior noticed a pair of gleaming orange eyes staring straight at him. _The end of this world is coming to an end. A new one is coming, one of blood and violence…_

* * *

** I know I messed up the naming ceremony, but I had no reference to refer to. Sorry 'bout that. And I know I didn't put Larkpaw in the alliance, he is the medicine cat apprentice, he's pure black. Review? 8D**


End file.
